


Force Our Smiles, Baby, Half Dead

by DamionAerynStarr



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More "Touch Me" (Video), Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamionAerynStarr/pseuds/DamionAerynStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days. It had been three days since Pete had been thrown into the black cell, kicking, hissing and clawing every step of the way. He knew it had been three days from the way his gnawing hunger had intensified to a ravaging monster within his stomach.</p>
<p>It had also been four hours since the door had opened and a limp body was dropped into his cell. That he kept track of by the soft breaths from his new cellmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Just Resurrection Men

Three days. It had been three days since Pete had been thrown into the black cell, kicking, hissing and clawing every step of the way. He knew it had been three days from the way his gnawing hunger had intensified to a ravaging monster within his stomach.

It had also been four hours since the door had opened and a limp body was dropped into his cell. That he kept track of by the soft breaths from his new cellmate.

Pete didn't dare move. Not when the new fellow captive smelled like blood and death and absolute heaven. So he just stared at the vague lump in the dim light, trying to force his vision to clear and make out details. He shook his head when everything suddenly went double.

He wrapped his fingers in his dark hair and gripped tight, the mild pain a slight distraction from the hunger. He knew what they were doing. They were tempting him, trying to bring him down to their level. They were mocking his humanity.

He didn't realize he'd moved until he found himself on his knees beside the still body, hands hovering in an instinct to touch. He screamed at himself internally, telling himself to get away, move, don't fall for this. But he was so hungry.

He leaned in, eyes fixated on the blood smeared across a pale throat. His lips slid back, baring his sharp teeth. One hand curled around the other body's shoulder, tilting it back and exposing the smooth curve of a neck. Pete pressed his face into the warm flesh, opening his mouth wide and ready to sink his teeth in.

"Pete,"

A soft whimper of his name hit his ears as a familiar scent slammed into him. He threw himself backwards, sprawling on the cold concrete. He squinted at Patrick, fighting to calm the raging in his blood.

"Pete," Patrick whispered again, laying on his back with one hand outstretched toward the vampire. "It's okay."

Pete shook his head, even though he was fairly sure Patrick couldn't see him.

"Pete, c'mon,"

He caught a glimpse of dark smeared over Patrick's forearm and was at the man's side in a heartbeat, cradling it in both hands.

"What did they do?" Pete hissed, voice full of dark promises.

"Pete," Patrick trembled, his skin terribly cold even in Pete's hands. The vampire leaned down and pressed a kiss over the ugly bite mark scarring Patrick's pale skin before running his tongue over it, closing the sluggishly bleeding wound and soothing the burning. He ignored the sweetness of Patrick's blood in his mouth. "What are you doing?" Pete looked up, startled by the question. "You need blood."

Horror dawned in Pete's eyes. He shook his head slowly. "No, no way, that's not-"

"Pete, you have to. You need your strength. You have to get out of here."

"You've lost too much blood, if I-"

"I know."

Pete went still all over, the words hanging heavy over their heads in the cool air of the cell. Patrick smiled weakly, carefully turning his arm in Pete's hands until his fingers could wrap around the vampire's wrist. 

"You're talking about suicide, 'Trick." Pete finally managed to choke out around a suddenly dry tongue.

"I'm talking about giving you guys a chance."

"But you-"

"I'd slow you down-"

"No," Pete fought to keep his voice level, but his hands shook with effort. "We won't leave you. I won't leave you. Not now. Not ever."

"Pete," Patrick sighed, eyelids fluttering slowly. "Please."

"No."

Patrick sighed again, closing his eyes and rolling his head away from Pete. The scarlet on his neck glittered enticingly. Pete swallowed before leaning in, licking the puncture marks on the curve of his throat. Even when the marks were gone Pete remained close, pressing his forehead against Patrick's cheek while his hand curled around the other side of the human's neck.

"We're going to get out of here, 'Trick," Pete whispered. "We're going to be okay."

Patrick nodded, gripping Pete's arm tighter.


	2. I'd Burn This City Down To Show You The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete pursed his lips, again lost for words. "Because I can't lose you," He finally settled on the truth. "You....and Andy and Joe, you're my family. You're all I have," He touched Patrick's cheek, stroking the clammy skin with his thumb. "Patrick, if you died, I....don't you get it? I-"

Pete sighed and tilted his head back, resting it against the wall behind him. Patrick shifted, pressing closer to his side. Pete moved his hand from the human's shoulder to his blonde hair, stroking idly to soothe him. Patrick echoed his sigh in his sleep.

"We should get out of here, 'Trick," Pete said quietly, certain that his cellmate wasn't awake, but knowing he wouldn't have the courage to say any of this to his friend's face. "Leave this city. Leave all of this and just go. Just us and Andy and Joe. Somewhere peaceful. Quiet." He turned his head, burying his face in Patrick's unruly blonde hair and closing his eyes. His hunger raged, but he refused to give in. He'd sooner die than hurt Patrick. 

"No more fighting. No more hunting. We could find somewhere secluded, where no one would ask questions. Maybe in the woods," Pete smiled in spite of himself. "Yeah. A nice quiet life."

Patrick shifted again. "What about revenge?" He said softly, and Pete's eyes snapped open. He wasn't even aware that the man had woken up during his ramblings. "That's all you've talked about since we met," Patrick lifted his head to look Pete in the eye. He was still terribly pale in the darkness. "You're saying that after all this you'd just walk away?"

"Yes." Pete answered without hesitation. Patrick blinked at him.

"Why?"

Pete was floored, unsure how to answer that. "Does it matter?" He tried weakly, grasping at straws.

"Yes." Even with the visible bloodloss, Patrick's face was determined.

Pete pursed his lips, again lost for words. "Because I can't lose you," He finally settled on the truth. "You....and Andy and Joe, you're my family. You're all I have," He touched Patrick's cheek, stroking the clammy skin with his thumb. "Patrick, if you died, I....don't you get it? I-"

The door suddenly slammed open, making both jump and Pete snatch his hand back as if burned. Light flooded the cell, blinding them. Pete slammed his eyes shut against the assault on his senses, but felt Patrick jerk beside him.

"No!" Patrick screamed, voice stronger than Pete thought him capable of in his state. The vampire reached out blindly, and the warmth at his side was yanked away.

"Patrick!" He forced his eyes to open, squinting in the light. He could make out shadows moving, but little else.

"Don't touch me!"

Pete lunged forward, toward Patrick's voice, and was held back firmly. He kicked and thrashed like he had done when he'd first been dragged into the cell. "Leave him alone! Don't fucking touch him!" Pete was driven to his knees, held in place by a supernaturally strong hand on the back of his neck. A shadow fell over him, and he squinted up at the form in front of him. The featureless shadow finally solidified, and Pete snarled. "Beckett, don't you fucking touch him!"

William Beckett grinned down at him, holding Patrick against his side with his fingers curled into the human's vulnerable throat, ready to rip it out at the first chance. Patrick shook where he stood, face pale and glistening with sweat caused not by nerves. A small voice in the back of Pete's mind cried out in alarm at Patrick's state. The man needed medical attention fast.

"That's what I love about you, Pete," His eyes shifted from Patrick to Beckett when the other vampire spoke, and his blood boiled. "You're so attached to your little pets," Beckett turned his head, nuzzling Patrick's ear. One finger stroked the human's chin gently. Patrick squeezed his eyes shut, hands curling into fists at his sides.

"You get your hands off him," Pete growled, baring his teeth. 

"He just smells so good..." Beckett's lips brushed the vulnerable curve of Patrick's neck, and the human went still all over. "So good..."

"Don't-!" The minute the word left Pete's mouth Beckett sunk his teeth into Patrick. The man jerked, crying out in pain.

Pete saw red. Red like the blood slowly sliding down Patrick's pale skin. He screamed and thrashed, angry and terrified and desperate to save his best friend. He jerked an arm free and swung back as hard as he could, hitting on of his captors in the stomach with his fist and sending the vampire flying. He reached behind himself for the creature holding him down by his neck and blindly grabbed a handful of cloth before launching the vampire over him and across the room. The last vampire holding Pete's arm didn't have time to react before Pete swung his leg up, catching the thing under the chin and sending him into the wall.

Pete stood among the carnage, heaving, and glared at Beckett, who had abandoned his meal. Patrick was slumped in his grip, eyes rolled back until only the whites showed beneath his lids and pale lips slack. Pete stomped down the panic he felt shoot through him at the image. Pete took a step, eyes hard and jaw clenched. Beckett merely grinned.

"He's all yours," Beckett released Patrick and Pete lunged forward, catching the human in his arms and slowing his descent to the cold concrete. When Pete looked up, Beckett was gone, as were the others, and the door slammed shut in his face, throwing him into darkness once more.

"Pete," Patrick's soft whimper of his name brought Pete back. The vampire gently cradled the human's head in the crook of his elbow, brushing his long hair back from his face. "Pete, y'gotta get outta here."

"We're going to get out of here," Pete corrected, not thinking about the slur in Patrick's voice or how his eyes were barely open. "It'll be okay. We'll be okay." 

" 'ete," Patrick whispered, little more than a breath, eyes sliding closed.

"No. Nononono you gotta keep your eyes open. Stay awake for me, 'Trick, c'mon. You can do this, just look at me." Patrick didn't move, and Pete's chest hurt. "Patrick? Patrick, c'mon, wake up. Wake up, please." He wanted to cry, and not for the first time cursed his inability to. "Patrick, please, wake up. Just wake up." His head fell forward, burying in the human's hair. "Wake up."


	3. The Corpses Of All My Past Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry," He finally whispered, clutching his friend tighter. "I couldn't save you and....I'm so sorry, Trick." He buried his face in his free hand. "You've done so much for all of us, for me. Then the one time you need me, I let you down."

Pete sat slumped, defeated, with Patrick laid on his back between the vampire and the wall. Pete kept on hand on Patrick's wrist, feeling the human's heartbeat like an unsteady baseline against his fingertips. His hunger grew with every beat. He didn't even dare try to close the bite marks on Patrick's throat.

"I'm sorry," He finally whispered, clutching his friend tighter. "I couldn't save you and....I'm so sorry, Trick." He buried his face in his free hand. "You've done so much for all of us, for me. Then the one time you need me, I let you down."

"Do.....Do you remember when we first met?" Pete's head hung further, exhaustion settling in his bones. "I'd been hiding in the sewers, eating fucking rats and stray dogs. Anything to fight off the hunger and keep me from hurting someone. That night was the first time I went above ground in almost a month," He turned his head slightly, able to make out Patrick's pale face from the corner of his eye. "I saw you guys fighting off a gang and...I thought you were my shot. My chance at freedom. I wanted so badly to not- not be-" He swallowed, voice thick. "Not be what I am anymore," He didn't have to courage to say it, even if Patrick was unconscious.

"I ran at you, but I was so hungry I just sort of staggered at you like a damn zombie. I lost my footing and...you caught me. You dropped your weapon and caught me," Pete smiled at bit at the memory. "I don't remember much else, just me asking you to kill me over and over and you looking....I don't know." Stricken. That's the word he wanted to say. Patrick had looked stricken at the very idea of a vampire begging him to end it's miserable existence.

"I woke up in the car. I was in the passenger seat, with Joe driving. I felt...stronger. Invincible almost. I'd never felt like that before. And I tasted....blood. Your blood. I freaked, I thought I'd attacked you, and when I looked in the backseat you were leaning against Andy. He was holding something against your arm and I smelled the blood-" The animal inside him raged, demanding the sweet blood it remembered. He pressed his fingernails into his palm, letting the small pain be a distraction.

"But you opened your eyes, and you looked at me, and you smiled. You actually smiled at me. Told me not to worry. That you had given me your blood yourself to save my life," Pete felt the familiar burning in his eyes, a pressure. He wanted to cry. He would cry if he could. "You said you were going to help me. I didn't deserve it. You should have just staked me, but you didn't."

He lapsed into silence, contemplating the young man on the floor. They had every reason to be enemies. The moment Patrick had seen his fangs should've been the end of his life. Instead, the human not only spared him, but saved him. "You don't know how much you mean to me," Pete whispered, moving his hand to cup Patrick's in his palm. It was cold and still, so unlike the man it belonged to. Patrick was constantly working, either building new weapons or modifying old ones or writing. Sometimes, in rare private moments, Pete would catch him plucking away at a well-loved guitar, singing softly to himself. Pete always remained hidden, feeling slightly guilty for spying, but he loved Patrick's voice.

"I love you," He breathed, loud as he dared, eyes falling shut and hand tightening on Patrick's. "If we get out of here-"

The door started to open, the sound too loud to Pete's sensitive hearing. He quickly went into a crouch, balanced on the balls of his feet, ready to strike. He felt the rumble of a growl in his chest and bared his teeth. The light from the door was blinding again, and Pete waited for the slight shifting of shadows that gave away his prey before he launched himself blindly, yelling in rage.

"Whoa, whoa, Pete!" His hands were caught easily by someone who spun him around and pinned him to the wall. He kicked and fought, but he was just too weak. "Pete, it's us! It's Joe and Andy!"

Pete immediately stilled, panting against cold concrete. "Guys?" He was released, but had to take a moment before he could turn around to face his friends. Joe had his hands on his hips, squinting at him. Pete saw Andy kneeling beside Patrick inside the cell. 

"You okay?" Joe said, bringing Pete's attention back to him.

"Yeah. Sorry. Thought you were Beckett." 

Joe shrugged. "It's okay. I'd probably have done the same. Good thing you're pretty useless when you're starving." Pete rolled his eyes. Joe liked to be blunt. It was his way of teasing. Sometimes it bothered Pete but now it felt normal. As normal as their lives could get. And it was nice.

"Joe?" Andy's voice, hard and a little panicked, floated out from the cell. "Patrick's not doing so great. We gotta get him out of here now." 

"Beckett," Pete snarled, wavering slightly on his feet. "Beckett did this. He...he..." The vampire wanted to cry and scream and tear into something all at the same time, but he was just too tired. "He bit Patrick."

Joe's hand was suddenly on Pete's arm, steadying him. "Did he-?" The question hung heavy with implications. Pete shook his head despite the vertigo it caused.

"No. He just fed." 

Joe nodded, watching Pete closely. "We'll get him." His hand squeezed reassuringly before letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I started playing Dragon Age 2 and I couldn't stop! Thanks for all the glowing reviews, guys. It seriously makes my day to read them. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next part.


	4. I Used To Obsess Over Living (Now I Only Obsess Over You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Enjoy the peace while you can, human," Pete hissed, eyes clouded, and Andy knew it wasn't really Pete talking. "I'm going to rip apart everything you love, starting with him."

"That was too easy," Andy murmured, fingers drumming an unsteady rhythm on the door of the cop car they'd stolen from the station.

"I heard you the first hundred times, Andy," Joe snapped from behind the wheel, glancing in the rearview mirror at the backseat. Pete was curled against the door, forehead pressed on the cool glass and face pinched in pain. They'd laid Patrick on the seat beside him, and he had the human's hand gripped tightly in his. "Pete? Pete, you okay?"

Pete groaned, head throbbing. Andy and Joe shared concerned glances before Andy turned in his seat. "Pete? Can you hear me?"

"J-just...drive faster," Pete managed to bite out, cradling his head in his free hand. Andy reached over the bench seat and pressed his fingers to Patrick's throat, ignoring the sticky blood clinging to his skin. 

"Joe. Hurry." Andy whispered, hoping Pete was too far gone to pick up on the worry in his voice. Joe did pick it up, however, and pressed harder on the gas. 

"Do you think they found the warehouse?" Joe asked without looking away from the street once Andy had settled back in his seat.

"Guess we'll find out. They can't afford to wait and see."

Joe nodded grimly without a word. They finally careened around the last corner, tires squealing in protest. Joe had to slam on the brakes to avoid hitting the tall fence surrounding the warehouse that served as their headquarters. Andy jumped out to open the gate, relieved to see the large padlock and chain was still intact. Joe had to force himself to drive through slowly, and Andy secured the gate behind them before running ahead to open one of the large sliding doors. They had to hide the car until they could safely ditch it somewhere.

Joe had barely put the car in park before Pete threw himself out onto the concrete, clutching his head and muttering under his breath. Andy approached him slowly, one hand out while the other hovered close to the hilt of one of his swords purely on reflex. 

"Joe, get Patrick to his room," Andy ordered, voice even and firm. Joe gently pulled Patrick out of the back of the squad car, throwing one of the unconscious man's arms around his shoulders and able to do little more than drag him to the separate area of the warehouse that was their home. Only once Joe and Patrick were out of the room did Andy dare move closer to Pete, dropping into a crouch with one hand still extended. "Pete? Pete, it's Andy. Can you hear me?"

Andy was finally close enough to pick up bits and pieces of what Pete was muttering. All he could make out was "Beckett" and "get out".

"Pete? Pete, is Beckett here?" Andy felt a tiny spike of panic at the idea of the master vampire hiding somewhere in their home. Especially with Patrick wounded and Pete in the state he was. "Pete, we have to know, talk to me-" He closed the distance, resting his hand on Pete's shoulder. The vampire reacted violently, throwing off Andy's hand and gripping the human's throat. Andy felt his eyes bulge, fingers clawing at the inhuman grip.

"Enjoy the peace while you can, human," Pete hissed, eyes clouded, and Andy knew it wasn't really Pete talking. "I'm going to rip apart everything you love, starting with him." 

Then as suddenly as it happened, the grip was gone. Andy slumped to his knees, coughing and gasping for air. 

"A-Andy?" Pete whimpered, sounding more like the human Andy never knew him as. 

"Pete?" Andy croaked, voice rough from the abuse his throat suffered. "That you in there?"

"Shit. Shit, goddammit, fuck!" Pete kicked the squad car, leaving a large dent in the metal. "He let us go. He just let us go. Why? He wants me, he had me, why let me go?" Pete paced, raking his hands through his hair. Andy saw the tremors in his limbs and knew the vampire was on his last leg.

"Pete-" Andy stood.

"Why, Andy?!"

"I don't know!" Andy yelled, voice uncharacteristically loud and echoing in the warehouse. Pete stopped his pacing, eyes slightly wide, almost in fear. Andy took a breath, composing himself. "We'll figure it out, okay? Right now the priority is you and Patrick."

Pete seemed to grow even paler in the dull yellowed light. "Patrick....he-"

"No, stop," Andy closed the distance between them again, not hesitating to put his hands on Pete's narrow shoulders in an effort to soothe his friend. "You need your shake. You need rest. Let Joe and I take care of Patrick."

"But-"

"You're running on empty, Pete," Andy stopped him, sounding every bit the leader he tried not to be. "What would Patrick do if he woke up and you weren't here?" Pete clenched his jaw, dropping his eyes in surrender. "Go, Pete. We'll take care of him." 

There was a moment where Andy was sure Pete would try to argue again, but the vampire just nodded. "Okay. Just...get me when he wakes up, okay? I don't care what time it is, just get me. Please?" 

Andy smiled and clapped him on the shoulder before letting him go. "I will. I promise."

"Thanks," Pete turned toward the door leading to the dark basement he used as his bedroom. Andy watched him go, not sure if Pete would actually listen to him or go do something stupid. Pete stopped only at the door, gripping the handle. "And can you tell him-"

"You tell him yourself," Andy crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow. "You tell him everything. He needs to hear it from you,"

Pete went still all over, eyes slightly wide. "How...how did.....do you know?"

"That you love him? Yeah, I know. Any idiot would know," Andy chuckled, shaking his head. "Except him. Because he doesn't believe you could love him back. He needs to hear the words come out of your mouth. As many times as possible."

Pete nodded, expression pensive. "Wait," He blinked as Andy's words sunk in. "Doesn't believe I could love him....back?"

Andy just smiled enigmatically before heading through the door leading to their home.


	5. I Know This Hurts (It Was Meant To)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy finally looked at Patrick once he was alone, swallowing at the man's pale skin. He reached out and gently took Patrick's hand in his own, squeezing briefly.
> 
> "You'll be okay," He said softly. "We'll all be okay. I promise."

Andy paused outside the door to Patrick's room, rubbing his forehead to chase away the beginnings of a headache. He was running on empty. Little food or sleep for nearly three days took it's toll. Things had been relatively okay until some of the vampire officers had come into their cell, knocked Joe over the head, pinned Andy to a wall, and fed on Patrick. Then they'd dragged him away, laughing. 

Andy had nearly gone out of his mind, raging through the bars to bring Patrick back, take him instead. When Joe put a hand on his shoulder and said his name, Andy had whirled on him, ready for blood. Seeing Joe unsteady on his feet from what had to be a concussion had brought him back.

Andy took a breath, silently kicking himself for being so out of control. That wasn't like him at all. He always tried to be calm. Level headed. Pete was already angry and impulsive enough for all of them.

But seeing Patrick dragged away, covered in blood, reassuring them that he would be fine even though his eyes screamed for help, had snapped all sense of control within Andy. He hated to see any of them hurt. They were his family. He'd kill for them. He'd die for them.

He pursed his lips, shaking his head to clear the morbid thoughts. He had to be strong. For them.

Joe barely spared him a glance when he entered the room, too focused on cleaning the blood from Patrick's skin. A thick white bandage had already been applied to the side of the unconscious man's neck.

"I think he needs a transfusion," Joe said quietly. "His heart rate is still pretty unsteady. I'm worried."

Andy nodded, already rolling up his sleeve. "I'll do it."

"I'm a perfect match-"

"You also have a concussion," Andy cut in, leveling his friend with a look that left no room for argument. "I'm the universal donor. I can do this. You're better at hooking it up anyway." It was true. They all had a certain level of first aid knowledge, but Joe was their go-to for anything more than a bandage and some aspirin. 

Andy sat in the chair beside Patrick's bed, forearm bared and fist clenched in preparation. Joe stared at him, clearly trying to come up with a rebuttal. Andy just stared right back until Joe sighed in resignation. 

"Alright, I'll be right back." Joe said, rubbing his head and wincing when he hit what would most likely be a decent lump by tomorrow before leaving to get their medical supplies.

Andy finally looked at Patrick once he was alone, swallowing at the man's pale skin. He reached out and gently took Patrick's hand in his own, squeezing briefly.

"You'll be okay," He said softly. "We'll all be okay. I promise."

Joe announced his reentry with quiet cursing, digging through the duffel bag that served as their first aid kit. Andy released Patrick's hand, but didn't withdraw, letting it rest on the bed beside the unconscious man.

"We might have to keep an eye on Pete," He heard Joe stop rummaging, but didn't look up. 

"What happened?" Joe set the bag on Patrick's other side and leaned down. Andy looked up at him.

"Beckett got into his head. Controlled him. It was short, but there."

Joe cursed again, bowing his head. Andy saw the small glimmer of blood in his dark hair.


	6. And In The End I'd Do It All Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete dreamt in snatches of images and emotions.

Pete dreamt in snatches of images and emotions. Memories, some not his own. Part of him raged against the piece of Beckett he knew was still in his head, determined to not let the other hurt his friends. He knew he wasn't strong enough to expel the vampire entirely, not yet anyway.

_He saw himself standing on a street at night, talking and laughing with some people he'd just met in the bar. He never saw Beckett coming until he felt teeth sink into his neck. The pain had driven him to the concrete, too overwhelming to let him scream out._

_Beckett, fighting his friends before they were his friends. Tossing Andy and Joe aside like rag dolls and grabbing Patrick by the throat, pinning the human to a brick wall._

_Patrick smiling at him from the back seat of their car, pale and clutching his bloody arm and reassuring him that it had been his choice._

_Beckett smiling from the roof of a car, stirring his tea, as they fought the vampires running through the streets._

_Patrick crouched in front of him, eyes worried behind his glasses and holding out a cup with a weird blend that made Pete's nose wrinkle and his hunger quiet._

_Beckett smirking from a rooftop as he watched them fighting, Pete slower and less vicious than he currently was._

_Patrick sleeping on his shoulder as Andy and Joe argued in the front seat, all of them exhausted from a long night._

_Beckett viciously backhanding a follower that Pete recognized from the street._

_Andy practicing with his swords, swinging them smoothly then letting them fly across their target range, hitting the circle every time._

_Joe pummeling a punching bag, face uncharacteristically serious and focused._

_Patrick's fingers moving over one of their net guns, confidently fixing it with the tip of his tongue poking through his teeth._

_Beckett watching as Pete ripped a vampire off Patrick then knelt beside the man, taking his face in his hands and leaning in close to make sure he was okay._

_Joe squeezing his arm, reassuring him they would get Beckett._

_Andy smiling enigmatically before leaving the room._

_Patrick telling him it was okay to drink his blood if it meant survival._

_Patrick slumping to the ground as Beckett released him._

_Beckett standing outside their cell, listening from the shadows as Pete spoke to an unconscious Patrick._

Pete's eyes snapped open with a gasp. He stared into the darkness of his cabinet, hands flexing where they rested on his chest. He wanted to rip Beckett apart. He wanted to pat Joe on the shoulder and train with Andy. He wanted to grab Patrick and hold him close and never let him go. The worst part was, he knew that Beckett knew. Beckett knew his weaknesses. The high vampire knew how much these humans meant to him. He also knew how much Pete loved Patrick. That was why. Why Beckett tempted him with Patrick's blood. Pete felt cold all over. They were all in danger.

He briefly considered running. To just flee. Maybe then Beckett would leave them alone. He didn't care what happened to him, as long as they were safe. But he knew that wouldn't work. Beckett would use Andy and Joe and Patrick to try to lure him out. Then if that didn't work, he'd kill them. Or worse.

A lump lodged itself in Pete's throat. He closed his eyes, fighting to compose himself. He wouldn't let anything happen to them. He would fight, he would die, to protect them. All of them. They deserved that much.

The door to his cabinet suddenly swung open, startling him slightly. Joe peered down at him. "Hey, how you feeling?" There was something careful in Joe's voice, and Pete knew Andy had told him about what happened. Pete swallowed.

"Better." He did. He felt strong again, more focused, more in control. He knew that there was probably a small part of Beckett lurking in his mind, but it was silent for now, and that was enough. Joe nodded.

"Good," He lifted the other door and Pete sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Patrick's awake."


	7. I've Got Troubled Thoughts And The Self Esteem To Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You gave me something worth living for," Pete finished quietly. "I spent a long time hating myself, even before...." He looked down at their hands. "But sometimes you look at me and it makes me feel like maybe there's something in me worth loving." 
> 
> "There is," Patrick said after a moment. "There's so much." Pete looked up, and Patrick's eyes glistened in the light.
> 
> "There is in you, too."

Pete followed Joe hesitantly to Patrick's room. Andy looked up as they entered, smiling tiredly. "Hey, Pete. How you feeling?"

Pete eyed him closely. "I'm better...you okay?"

"He's fine," Joe cut in, patting Andy's shoulder. "Patrick needed a transfusion and hero-guy here volunteered."

"You couldn't do it," Andy protested. "Not with that lump on your skull." Pete's eyes shifted to Joe, immediately finding the blossoming bruise buried in his hair.

"I'm fine," Joe said before Pete could ask. "Just a knock to the brain. Nothing to worry about."

"You need rest. Both of you," Pete said firmly, holding up a hand to stop any arguments. "Go. And Joe, don't even think about going to sleep. I'll check on you in a while, and if your eyes are closed I swear-"

"Got it, got it, no sleeping on a concussion, I know the drill," Joe glanced at Patrick, expression hard for Pete to decipher. "We'll leave you two alone. C'mon, big guy, up you go." Joe pulled Andy to his feet and led him out with one hand on his back to steady him. Pete stared out the doorway for a while after they'd disappeared, fighting to calm his nerves. When he finally looked at Patrick the man was watching him in that unnerving way that Pete caught him doing often.

The vampire sighed, running a hand through his hair. "How are you doing?" He asked quietly, taking the seat Andy had vacated beside the bed.

"I'm okay," Patrick paused, eyes searching Pete's face. "Are you?"

Pete blinked. "I'm fine," He settled on, caught off guard by the question.

"Good," Patrick nodded and looked away, picking idly at the blanket that had been laid over him. The bandages on his neck and arm stood out starkly in the low lamplight. "I remember you were pretty bad there at the end."

Pete licked his lips and looked away, down at Patrick's hand. "How much do you remember?"

He heard Patrick swallow. "Just bits and pieces. Last thing was Beckett...then nothing until I woke up here." Both of his hands were moving now, fidgeting, and Pete wanted to smile at the sense of normalcy that settled over him. "You should've just left me."

Pete's head snapped up at that, but Patrick had his head turned away, eyes closed tight.

"I slowed you down-"

"We didn't even have to fight-" Pete leaned in, voice emphatic.

"But what if you did?" Patrick's eyes opened, but he refused to look at Pete. "What if you had to fight your way out?"

"Then we would've fought while dragging you," Pete's hand rested on the bed, close enough to Patrick's that he felt the heat off the human's skin. "I told you we wouldn't leave you behind."

"But what if this happens again?" Patrick's voice quaked, and Pete's heart broke. 

"We won't leave you behind then, either. Not ever."

"You should. Just forget about me-"

"That's not possible," Pete interrupted, aching to touch.

"I'm a liability-"

"Never say that. Not ever," Patrick looked at him finally, eyes wide in surprise at Pete's insistence. "You're not a liability. You're our heart. Do you really think that Andy and Joe would've saved me that day?" Pete knew he didn't have to elaborate. "No. They would've taken one look at my fangs and staked me like I wanted. But not you," Patrick's gaze dropped from his, and Pete gave into his urge to take Patrick's hand in his. "You saved my life. You saved me. You gave me-" Pete pursed his lips, panicking. He didn't mean to say this much. He was bearing his heart without meaning to and it was terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time. 

They sat in silence for a long time, looking at each other like it was the first time. Patrick's hand twitched in Pete's. "Pete?" The man finally whispered, something carefully guarded in his eyes.

"You gave me something worth living for," Pete finished quietly. "I spent a long time hating myself, even before...." He looked down at their hands. "But sometimes you look at me and it makes me feel like maybe there's something in me worth loving." 

"There is," Patrick said after a moment. "There's so much." Pete looked up, and Patrick's eyes glistened in the light.

"There is in you, too."

"Pete-" Patrick's voice broke, and with it Pete's resolve. He leaned in, cupping Patrick's jaw in one hand, and kissed him.

Patrick inhaled against his lips, still all over beneath him. Pete broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Patrick's. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Do it again," Patrick said softly, and Pete opened his eyes to look at the human. Patrick's lips twitched in a small smile. "Please kiss me, Pete."

The vampire returned the smile and closed the distance between them again. This time Patrick kissed him back.


End file.
